


Russian Class

by Lexlz (Kaerstyx)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plisetsky Sad Boy Hours, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Sweet lil Yuuri, Teacher!Viktor, Teasing, Threesome, Underage Relationship(s), daddy!Viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerstyx/pseuds/Lexlz
Summary: Yuuri decides to take a Russian class to finish his required language credits.  He grows close to his teacher - Mr. Nikiforov - and they hold a hidden relationship; Inside of the classroom.





	1. Welcome to Russian I!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is going to be a series with more to come! If you have any ideas you'd like to throw out to me, or any extra kinks for later in the series, feel free to share! ;)  
> Enjoy, you pervs!

The bell rang, signalling students to flood to their classes before they got caught in the halls without a pass. Yuuri Katsuki, grade twelve, practically ran to his next class. It was the first day back from Summer holiday. It was a requirement for all students to take a language class, and Yuuri being Yuuri, had put it off until his senior year. Prior to picking classes to take for year twelve, Yuuri skimmed through the possible list of language classes available to take.  
Sanish I, Spanish II, French I, French II, German I, Ge- Russian I? Why not? So he settled for Russian as a language class.  
Walking into the classroom, Yuuri immediately sat down, not taking time to notice his surroundings. When he lifted his head up and DID take time to notice his surroundings, the only thing his eyes could focus on was his new teacher. 

'Oh my god.. He's.. He's so hot..' Yuuri thought, his cheeks heating up. The Platinum-blond man's eyes caught Yuuri's and Yuuri looked away, embarrassed. 

"Good afternoon class, my name is Mr. Nikiforov. Welcome to Russian I!" The man- Mr. Nikiforov- said with a thick Russian accent.

"We'll start with roll call, and seats." The class groaned. "Don't complain, they're just assigned seats." Mr. Nikiforov began calling out names, each replying with a 'here.' 

"Yuuri Katsuki." Yuuri tensed up.

"... H-Here." Yuuri said, raising his hand. The Japanese teen nearly choked on his own saliva when Mr. Nikiforov looked at Yuuri dead in the eyes, and _smiled_. Yuuri averted his gaze back to his desk, twiddling with his pen. 

"Well, class ..." Mr. Nikiforov began talking about what they would be learning throughout the course. Yuuri couldn't pay attention to any of it.

A week flew by, and Yuuri was already stressed. He couldn't pay attention during Russian, and his math course was exceedingly difficult. Other people were beginning to notice, too.  
Yuuri's friend Phichit was concerned.

"Yuuri.. Are you POSITIVE you don't need any help? Do you want me to come over and h-"

"I'm fine, Phichit, I promise. Just a bit stressed." Phichit stared at his friend.

"... Alright." Phichit sighed, squeezing Yuuri's shoulder breifly before walking away. Yuuri shuffled off to his Russian class, a minute late. Mr. Nikiforov said nothing to him, no scolding or detention. Just a simple glance.

"I'm going to pass back Wednesday's vocabulary test. Anyone who scored under a 70% has the option to retake the test for a chance of a better score." Mr. Nikiforov said with a kind smile. He began passing back the papers. The Platinum-blond took a few extra seconds in front of Yuuri's desk, looking him in the eyes as he set the paper down on the desk. Yuuri's eyes widened as he saw his score. He knew he wasn't doing good, but ... a ... 43%? Yuuri propped his hand up on his arm, sighing.

"Alright, class. Today we're going to start with a new vocabulary list. Use the key under the text of page 32 to translate the text, and answer the questions on the next page."

Yuuri let out a soft sigh as everyone began to work. Mr. Nikiforov sat at his desk, his computer screen reflecting in his glasses. Yuuri stared for most of the time they were given, having no idea what any of the previous words they learned were, let alone any of the new ones. Yuuri was shaken from his thoughts at the sound of his teacher's heavily accented voice.

"Alright class, we're going to start going over the questions." He scanned through the list of names, "Let's see ... Yuuri, do you have the answer to number one?"

Yuuri stared.

"... What?"

"Do you have the answer to question one?" Mr. Nikiforov reiterated.

Yuuri flushed as the class snickered.

"... N-No, sorry.." Yuuri managed to get out, stuttering.

"That's alright, Yuuri." Mr. Nikiforov called on someone else. Yuuri put his head down, not even bothering to write down any answers. What would be the point? The bell rang, signalling the end of the day, and everyone rushed to put their things in their bags and rush out of the room to go home. Yuuri was slow to do so, but he began walking towards the door.

"Yuuri?" He jumped, startled.

"Y-Yes Mr. Nikiforov?" He said, turning to his attractive teacher, blushing like crazy.

"I've noticed you've been struggling ... Really badly. What's going on?" The Russian man seemed genuinely concerned for his student. Yuuri looked down at his shoes, then back up to his teacher.

"Um ... I've just been a bit ... Distracted, I suppose." Yuuri rasped out, his throat gone dry from anxiety.

"Well what's been distracting you?" 

"It's uh, it's a bit complicated, sir..." Viktor looked suspicious of him.

"Alright. I won't push you to tell me any further. But I do recommend you try staying after class a few times this week to catch up so you can retake the test. As of right now, with your homework and test scores, you're failing Russian I." 

Yuuri Katsuki paled as he stared up into his teacher's eyes. Like an idiot, all he did was nod. Mr. Nikiforov smiled, patting the younger man's head.

"I'm glad to hear, Moy Luchik!" 

"... What does that mean?" Yuuri questioned.

"It means my sunbeam!" Mr. Nikiforov said in a cheery tone. Yuuri's heart warmed at the new petname. He smiled up at his teacher.

"O-Okay"

"Now off you go! Get some rest, and don't forget to eat and drink some fluids! You look a bit ill."

It made Yuuri feel so special that his teacher out of all people seemed so worried about him. He nodded, beginning to walk out.

"B-Bye Mr. Nikiforov."


	2. How to Pass Your Russian Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is still struggling in class, but gets some help from his favorite teacher. Filled with awkward Yuuri & loving Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I had my first day of school today, and I'm so tired =o=  
> Please enjoy another fluffy chapter!

Yuuri Katsuki walked into class the following Monday, shooting a small smile towards Mr. Nikiforov, to which the Russian man smiled back brightly. 

"Yuuri? Could you come here for a moment?" Mr. Nikiforov called. The Japanese man glanced around the room, everyone was occupied with talking among themselves. Yuuri walked from his desk to his teacher's.

"Yes sir?" Yuuri said, pushing his glasses up.

"How are you doing, Moy Luchik?" Mr. Nikiforov whispered. Yuuri was surprised the Russian was willing to use his pet name even during school.

"Oh! Pretty good, sir. I think I did good on my math test today, which is a relief." Yuuri said. He was beginning to feel more comfortable around his teacher. He was so easy to talk to, Yuuri felt so relaxed around him.

"Oh? Well that's wonderful! I'll tell you what, if you scored above a 90% on your math test, you'll get a reward, alright?" Mr. Nikiforov said softly. Yuuri nodded. Now he was eager to get his test back. The younger man was curious as to what Mr. Nikiforov had in mind. 

The Russian smiled, "Good. Have you thought about when you would like to stay after to catch up?"

"Mhm! I can actually stay after today, if that works?" Yuuri held a light hue of pink across his cheeks. He still got nervous around Mr. Nikiforov, he thought maybe it was that he was afraid of messing up.

"I can stay after to help any day, just make sure to drop a notice to me beforehand, Luchik," The Russian winked, "Now back to your seat so we can start class."

Yuuri blushed and nodded frantically, returning to his seat. Class started, and the did the usual of reading and translating. Mr. Nikiforov could see that Yuuri was clearly struggling, so he stood up to assist his student.

"Yuuri," he said lowly, "Do you need help?"

Yuuri looked up, nodding. The Russian knelt down to see how he was doing. He quickly scanned over Yuuri's answers.

"Nyet, this is wrong. Do you have your older vocab sheets?" Yuuri nodded pulling them out. "Use these to help with the older vocabulary words we've learned. These are supposed to be in the nominative case, not accusative or dative. And you also have a simple mistake here, these are nouns, Luchik, not adjectives."

Yuuri mentally slapped himself in the face. How could a teacher distract him so much he didn't know the difference of a noun and a adjective? Jesus. Yuuri nodded in response to his teacher.

"Th-Thankyou, sir." 

Mr. Nikiforov smiled and stepped away. The rest of class went surprisingly well for Yuuri. They went over the worksheet, and Yuuri only had two wrong. New record! Yuuri watched everyone hurry out of class, but he went over to his teacher's desk instead of leaving. 

"Alright, Luchik. What would you like to work on first?" Yuuri thought about it for a moment.

"I'd really like to work on grammar, sir." Yuuri decided. Mr. Nikiforov smiled, "Of course," he pulled out a few papers, "These are the grammar notes. We'll go through these again, and then we'll practice translating a few sentences and phrases."

Yuuri nodded, taking a seat so he could see better. Yuuri actually tried listening to the Russian man, but he felt so distracted. Mr. Nikiforov's ice-blue eyes, and his heavy accent swayed Yuuri and made his heart melt.

"Are you listening, Yuuri?" Yuuri was pulled from his thoughts.

"Wh-What?"

The Russian sighed.

"Yuuri, I feel like there's something else wrong. I know you're a smart person, I've seen your other grades and how you perform on tests and homework assignments. So what's wrong with this class specifically?"

Yuuri stared. He didn't know what to say, or rather how to say it.

"...Y-You." Yuuri croaked out.

"What?"

"It's you! You distract me! You're too attractive, and your accent, and hair and eyes, I can't! It's too much, I don't even like men but there's something about you that makes me so ... so distracted!!" 

Yuuri had tears in his eyes from how embarrassed he felt. Mr. Nikiforov's mouth opened and closed, not sure of what to say.

"... Yuuri, don't be embarrassed." The Russian chuckled a bit.

"Wait, what...?" Yuuri was genuinely confused. He expected his teacher to yell, be angry, suspend him. Not laugh like it was nothing. The Platinum-blond smiled and hugged Yuuri, Yuuri tensed up.

"You're so cute! You get flustered so easily."

"U-Um.. Sir..?"

"Hm?"

"... Aren't you mad?"

"Why would I be?"

Yuuri was absolutely dumbfounded. What was wrong with this man?

"Well.. Isn't it.. Inappropriate to... Like a teacher in a way a student shouldn't?" 

"Technically, but I've taken the quite the liking to you as well, Luchik. You're interesting. How old are you, Yuuri?"

"Seventeen."

"Mn. That could cause some problems. As long as we keep this little," The Russian wrapped an arm around Yuuri's dainty waist, "Set up a secret, and you give consent to me... We should be fine until you turn eighteen." Mr. Nikiforov winked.

"But Mr. Nikiforov-"

 

"Please call me Viktor." Yuuri almost laughed. How Russian was the name 'Viktor'?

"Viktor ... What do you mean by 'set up'? What does that mean we are?" The arm around Yuuri's waist held on tighter.

"We can be anything you want us to be, Yuuri. We can go on dates, and do things you want, but I won't pressure you to do things with me if you don't want to. Although if we go on a date, it'd be better to keep it in either of our homes. It'd be very bad if a student or another teacher saw us together outside of school. Questions would be asked." Yuuri nodded.

"Okay... I'm just.. Nervous. I've never really dated before, let alone another man. I didn't know I was gay.." Viktor grabbed Yuuri's chin, forcing the younger man to face Viktor.

"Yuuri. Listen to me very closely. Just because you happen to like one man does not make you a bad person; Who you love is who you love, man or woman." Yuuri smiled.

"... Promise?" Viktor grinned,

"Promise, Luchik. Tomorrow, I want to see your math score. Don't forget." Viktor said with a wink.


	3. Luchik's Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri stays after class to claim is reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUTSMUTSMUT!!!  
> Yes, finally, some smut! Nothing too heavy for now, but we'll get there ;)

Yuuri Katsuki stared at the paper in front of him laid on his desk. His math test. He scored a 96. He felt excitement build up inside of him as he realized what this meant.

_"...if you scored above a 90% on your math test, you'll get a reward, alright?"_

Viktor's words repeated in his head. A reward. What kind of reward? God, he couldn't wait until Russian class. Everytime Yuuri went home, he felt so lonely and sad. He always missed Viktor, even if they barely knew eachother. Just being in the Russian man's presence made him giddy. He wanted so badly to just curl up with the man and hug him and let Vikor hold him and praise him. Yuuri hurried off to class, stepping in and going immediately up to his teacher's desk. 

"Can I stay after, Mr. Nikiforov?" Yuuri sort of used the phrase as code, he didn't want his peers to get suspicious. Just like Viktor said; Less questions asked, the better. Viktor nodded.

"Of course," he lowered his voice, "Did you get your math test back, Luchik? Also, start studying tonight, please. We have a test in two weeks."

"I got my test back, sir. I think you'll be happy with the grade." Yuuri smiled. "Why study now? The test is two weeks awa-"

"I don't care if it's a month away, Moy Luchik. I'm telling you to study so you'll do good, and you don't have a choice in the matter. So you'll study, yes?" Viktor cut him off with a stern voice that made Yuuri shiver.

"... Y-Yes sir." Yuuri agreed but pouted.

"Good. Now, to your desk, Luchik. We'll talk about that grade after class." Yuuri walked to his desk, sitting. Mr. Nikiforov handed out a new vocab sheet.

"Don't forget class, we have a test in two weeks. You don't necessarily have to start studying, but be aware of it and don't forget!" Viktor winked at Yuuri when he handed him a paper. Yuuri pouted in his chair. No one else had to start studying but _he_ had to? Unfair! They went through the vocab sheet and grammar section, learning pronunciation and how to apply and use the new grammar rules. For once, Yuuri understood most of the new content. But soon, class was over, and students fled from the room. Except for Yuuri, of course.

"Moy Luchik~ bring me that test, I want to see." Viktor called once he closed the door to the classroom. Yuuri smiled and hurriedly brought his test over to the man he had fallen for. 

"Oh my! This is nearly perfect! I'm proud of you Luchik, now only if we could get grades as good as these here in Russian, hm?" Viktor praised, wrapping an arm around Yuuri's waist and pulling him towards him.

"Well, as I promised, you get your reward." Yuuri felt his heart race, "Come here, Luchik." Yuuri stood in front of Viktor, and almost choked as the Russian grabbed his hips, and pulled him onto his lap. Yuri Katsuki was straddling his fucking Russian teacher, _touching him._ Viktor kept his hands on Yuuri's thighs.

"... V-Viktor."

"Yes?"

"Kiss me, please." Viktor wasted no time pressing his lips to the younger man's lips. Yuri melted into the kiss, kissing back. Yuuri didn't even flinch when Viktor's tongue ran across Yuuri's bottom lips, nipping and pulling slightly. Yuuri let the Russian dominate his mouth with his tongue, moaning into the heated kiss. The younger among the two grinded against Viktor's crotch. Viktor pulled away from the kiss,

"Ah, ah, Luchik. Naughty boy, none of that yet. I never said your reward was straight foward, now did I?"

Yuuri whined, continuing his obscene motions.

"Yuuri Katsuki. Stop it, now." Viktor said in a stern tone that went straight down to Yuuri's crotch. He shivered and let out a moan. 

"Oh? Does my little Luchik like it when I'm stern with him?" Viktor teased. Yuuri nodded quickly and the Russian chuckled. 

"Mmn.. Down on your knees, boy."

Yuuri slipped down off of Viktor's lap, kneeling. He looked up at the Russian, waiting for further instruction.

"Well? Unbuckle me, Luchik." Viktor said with a smirk. Yuuri blushed, and let his slender hands reach to unbuckle Viktor's belt, and unzip his dress pants. Yuuri hadn't even had Viktor in his mouth yet, but he nearly choked at the sight of what was hidden in Viktor's pants. His size was monstrous. It made Yuuri's average size seem small. Nevertheless, Yuuri grasped onto the base of Viktor's huge cock, and gave an experimental lick to the head. The sound he pulled from Viktor made Yuuri's cock impossibly harder in his tight black jeans. He needed relief, fast. Yuuri used his free hand to unbuckle his own pants, all the while sucking on the head of Viktor's cock. He groaned around Viktor as Yuuri pulled his cock out from his boxers, frantically stroking himself. Viktor immediately threaded his fingers through Yuuri's soft hair, pulling him off of his dick.

"Yuuri you will stop touching yourself or else I promise you I'll put a cockring on you and you won't cum until after the test. Do you want that?" Secretly, Yuuri craved the idea of not being able to cum for Viktor, his cock throbbing with lack of relief. But right now, he needed Viktor and whatever Viktor could give him. Reluctantly, Yuuri pulled his hand away from his dripping crotch.

"But sir-" Viktor interrupted by forcing his own cock back into Yuuri's mouth. The younger man whined around the cock stuffed into his mouth, letting Viktor facefuck him. Viktor moaned as Yuuri gagged.

"L-Luchik, I'm going t-to cum, swallow everything like a good b-boy, yes?" Viktor shoved himself in as far as he could into Yuuri's throat, and emptied himself. Yuuri did as he said, and swallowed all he could, ignoring the tears that built up in his eyes from the burn of Viktor's cock in his throat.

"Such a good boy for me, Yuuri.. Up in my lap." Yuuri wasted no time as he returned to straddling the Russian's lap. Yuuri gasped as Viktor's hand snaked around his cock, pumping slowly, teasing. 

"V-Viktor, please... More.." Viktor pressed a chaste kiss to Yuuri's lips.

"Patience, Luchik. You've been so good for me.. Don't make me punish you now." Fuck. Yuuri wanted that though, he wanted Viktor to punish him. Yuuri's thoughts left him as Viktor's hand sped up, Viktor leaning down to kiss Yuuri's neck and collarbone.

"F-Fuck... Vikor.." He was already close to exploding. Viktor nibbled on Yuuri's collarbone.

"V-Viktor!! I'm gonna cum, fuck... Oh fuck.. V-Vi-" Yuuri came, thankful for Viktor leaning down to catch the cum in his mouth. Yuuri would feel bad if he got cum on the Russian's suit. Yuuri leaned into Viktor's chest, exhausted.

"Did Moy Luchik enjoy his reward?" Viktor said with a smile.

"Of course, sir.." Viktor giggled and kissed Yuuri's forehead.

"Okay, Luchik, time to go home. You need some rest. And remember, study~" Yuuri still pouted at the fact Viktor was making him study.

"Hm? Pouting, are we?" 

"...Maybe.." Yuuri retorted.

"Yeah? Well no play time until after the test, brat." Viktor smirked.

"Viktor!!!" Yuuri whined, but Viktor lifted him up and off of his lap, and fixed his pants for him.

"Get some rest." Viktor, giving Yuuri a light spank.

"Y-Yes sir."


	4. No Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets into a fight. Viktor is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnnnn I'm so tired ; - ; help me.  
> But enjoy this chapter pls ; v ;

The next few days Yuuri was tired. True to his word, he DID study for Russian; But it probably wasn't wise to stay up until 1 am reviewing his grammar and vocab sheets. True to Viktor's word, they hadn't played at all in the past couple days. Yuuri tried getting Viktor to play, but Viktor scolded him and made him work on an extra homework sheet for attempting to seduce the Russian man.

_"Yuuri, what did I say? No play time until after your test. Naughty boy, trying to get your teacher to fuck you.."_

Yuuri shivered.

Yuuri walked through the halls, still having a few periods to go before Russian I. Not that he didn't mind. As much as Yuuri loved being around his secret lover, right now with Viktor's teasing, Yuuri's cock strained against his jeans during class which _wasn't_ too fun. Yuuri wasn't paying attention as he accidentally walked into someone's shoulder. He turned back, ready to apologize.

"Sorry, I wasn-"

"Oi, off brand Yuri, watch where you're going before I kick your ass." A small blond interrupted him. Yuuri recognized him; Yuri Plisetsky. A Russian. Basically, he was a a little shit who enjoyed causing trouble. Yuuri snapped. He was tired and at this point he didn't care what he did. He ran up on the Blond, pushing him hard, watching as he tipped backwards and landed on his ass, his bag saving his fall a bit. Yuri stared; In shock. Because how DARE someone challenge the great and oh so powerful Yuri Plisetsky. No one did. The other Yuri jumped up, growling and pulling his fist back, prepared to knock Yuuri in the jaw. Yuuri didn't move out of the way in time, Yuri's fist colliding with Yuuri's jaw. Katsuki held his jaw in pain, then punched Yuri in the stomach, Yuri doubling over. They continued like this for a bit, a large group of students surrounding them, cheering them on to fight more. Finally, Yuuri punched Yuri in the nose. Plisetsky cried out in pain.

"Blyad!" He held his nose, blood dripping out. Teachers ran out of classrooms, grabbing both of them and pulling them towards the main office. 

"Yuuri! Are you okay?!" Viktor ran towards the pair, up to Yuuri.

"I'm fine.."

"We'll talk later." Viktor said, once seeing his Luchik was okay. Yuuri stuttered, but could not form words. Viktor frowned at him, and walked away. Once sat down in the office, both Yuri's began bickering back and forth.

"Enough! I don't care who started what, or who did what! You're both in trouble. You both be attending five detentions through out the year; No arguing." The head of the school yelled. Both Yuri's groaned in annoyance.

"Whatever.." Yuri mumbled. Yuri had a broken nose, while Yuuri had bruises littered over his body. Yuuri sat through his next classes, irritated. He got five detentions because some prick got shitty over an accident. He knew Viktor was angry. He'd just have to wait until after school. He walked into Russian, going up to Viktor's desk. Viktor glared at him.

"Moy Luchik.. I'm disappointed in you. But we'll talk after class. Go to your seat." Yuuri winced, but nodded. The rest of class was tense. When Viktor handed out papers, Yuuri didn't get a smile like normal. For most of class, Yuuri just looked down and doodled on his papers, not in the mood to pay attention. He dreaded walked to Viktor's desk after class. He looked down and toyed with the hem of his shirt.

"Luchik, look at me." Yuuri reluctantly looked up. "Why did you get in trouble?"

".. Uh.. Well, it just kind of happened and-"

"No, you snapped and fought him. Don't lie to me, I can see it in your face. You're tired. You're not taking care of yourself." Yuuri looked up at Viktor, tears in his eyes. The Russian sighed.

"Oh, Luchik. I'm not cross with you. I'm just disappointed in you. I expect the best from you, because I know you _can_ do the best. But I know you will mess up at times, because everyone does. But you're still my little star, you will try your best." 

"I'm s-sorry Viktor..." Yuuri cried. He felt embarrassed for crying this way in front of Viktor, but the Platinum-blond didn't seem to mind. Viktor pulled Yuuri close, embracing him. Comforting him.

"I know you are, Yuuri. But you still have to be punished." And at this, Yuuri tensed up. He got excited at the thought of the dirty things Viktor could do to him, but still feared the things the man could do. 

"B-But Viktor-"

"Nu uh, no whining, Luchik. You were bad and did a bad thing, so you must be punished." Yuuri could feel Viktor's hands tighten around his waist, not letting go. Viktor grasped Yuuri's wrist, pulling his to his side, then over his lap. Yuuri gasped out in surprise, his hands clinging to Viktor's dress pants. Yuuri already knew what was happening, and he fucking _loved_ it. Yuuri cried out when Viktor's hand collided with his jean-covered ass.

"Ah!" It didn't hurt too much due to the denim he wore, but it definitely surprised him. Viktor seemed to notice too, standing Yuuri up, his slender hands working to unbuckle Yuuri's jeans.

"How can I punish my Yuuri when his jeans are in the way?" Viktor smirked. Yuuri was happy to see the Russian smile. Yuuri was placed back over Viktor's large lap, his boxers the only thing protecting him. Viktor lightly grabbed Yuuri's ass, dragging a moan past the younger man's lips.

"Oh Luchik.. Your ass is so tempting.."

Yuuri yelped as Viktor began spanking him, and it wasn't playful. It was a true punishment. Viktor aimed for Yuuri's sitspots, and Yuuri knew he'd enjoy watching him squirm in his seat during class. Sadistic bastard. Yuuri squirmed and whined over Viktor's lap, his ass burning. The Russian man wrapped an arm around Yuuri's waist, steadying him. Yuuri gasped as Viktor hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down past his thighs. 

"You're already dark pink, Yuuri. And we've barely started.." Viktor called, his fingers lightly brushing over the younger man's abused flesh. Viktor started spanking again, harder. Yuuri tried so hard to hold in his moans. The burn from Viktor's palm felt heavenly. But to no avail as a moan slipped past his lips, Viktor halting his actions.

"Oh no, Luchik.. You're not allowed to enjoy this. Up you go," Viktor pulled Yuuri up off his lap, and moving him to bend over the large desk in front of them. "This is going to hurt." Yuuri glanced over to see Viktor opening a drawer of the desk, pulling out a thin, metal ruler. 

"V-Viktor.."

"Hush." Viktor placed his hand on Yuuri's back, pressing down lightly to hold him in place. Yuuri heard it; The ruler whipping through the air, and landing on his ass. Pain blossomed out across his skin.

"Ow!!" Yuuri choked out in pain. Yet his cock was hard and throbbing against the desk.

"F-Fuck.. Viktor.." Yuuri whined as the Russian brought the ruler down on his ass again. It hurt so good. Viktor continuing abusing Yuuri's ass, traveling down to his sit spots and thighs. Yuuri bit his knuckle, holding back tears and moans. But finally, Viktor dropped the ruler beside Yuuri, and standing behind him to rub and knead Yuuri's red ass.

"Yuuri.. I want to fuck you so badly.. Your body is gorgeous, god-like." Viktor groaned, leaning down to nibble on Yuuri's earlobe. Yuuri could feel Viktor's cock straining in his pants, pressed up against his bare ass. Yuuri moaned, pressing his hot ass against Viktor's crotch.

"Y-Yuuri.. Don't you dare seduce me. I'll fuck you raw until you have tears streaming down those flushed cheeks of yours. I'll give you new bruises, Yuuri Katsuki," Viktor grabbed a handful of Yuuri's hair and pulled him back, leaning down to whisper in Yuuri's ear, "Do you want that, Yuuri?" 

"Yes! Fuck yes, please.." Yuuri moaned. Viktor chuckled.

"Then you'll wait until after your test, you filthy slut." Yuuri was sexually frustrated, he clawed his fingers into the desk, whining.

"S-So mean.." Viktor smacked Yuuri's sore ass.

"Of course I am." The Russian assisted Yuuri in getting his clothes back on. They stood near the door, ready to bid each other farewell. Yuuri leaned against the older man, resting his head on Viktor's chest.

"Viktooor.. Pleaaase.. I need you.." Yuuri whined. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's dainty waist.

"Not yet, Luchik. If you wait for me, until after your test, then I know you trust me and are willing to wait for me. And that means a lot to me, Luchik." Yuuri felt guilty. he didn't want Viktor think he was just some horny teen trying to get fucked. Yuuri actually... _loved_ him. A lot. Cared for him. He wanted to go on dates with Viktor, kiss and cuddle each other while watching movies. Go out to dinner. But he didn't know how to tell Viktor. Yuuri lived alone, and he preferred it that way. But he'd love to live with Viktor, wake up next to him in the morning.

Yuuri nodded, "Okay, I understand. I'm sorry, Viktor. I had no idea it meant so much to you.."

"Hey, hey. Calm down, it's okay. You didn't know." Viktor leaned down and kissed Yuuri's forehead. "Go home, Moy Luchik. Rest, you're sore and you need sleep. Don't make me punish you for not taking care of yourself, Lyubov." Yuuri smiled, 

"Yes sir."


	5. The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor share a very intimate moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this took forever, sorryy ; - ;  
> Enjoy, and leave me some requests down below and feedback <3

Today was the day.

Today was the day that Yuuri could let Viktor know that he completely trusted him and wanted to be with him. Yuuri waltz into Russian class, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Hi, Mr Nikiforov." Yuuri hoped the way he let his lover's name roll off of his tongue in the most seductive way possible made Viktor rock hard. Viktor grinned right back at him. They both looked like two giddy teens ready to have their first drink.

"Hello, Lyubov. I'm so proud of you, I wish I could kiss you right now." Yuuri blushed.

"I have so many things to tell you after class, sir."

"I bet you do, Luchik," The Russian winked, "Now go sit and take your test, Da?" Yuuri nodded and wandered off to sit at his desk. He waited patiently for Viktor to start class, and hand out the tests. Viktor's hand brushed his, even though it was just the slightest bit, it still made Yuuri blush.

Yuuri began to focus on the sheet of hell in front of him. The test consisted of vocabulary as well as some grammar rules. The vocabulary words they had to translate were in Cyrillic.

Number one, 'делать.'

...What? 

Yuuri remembered working on the Cyrillic alphabet, but it was all so hard to remember. He stared down at his desk once again. 

'Guess I'll be bullshitting my way through this test..' Yuuri thught, and began to write down absolute gibberish for the vocab. He surprisingly remembered all of the grammar rules. Putting his pen down, he glanced up at Viktor, who was grading tests from previous classes. 

Soon the rest of the class finished, and Viktor came around to collect the tests. The remainder of class was free time, so Yuuri went up to Viktor's desk to chat.

"Think you did good, Yuuri?"

"Ah.. Well the grammar, yes, but the.. Vocab, the Cyrillic alphabet tripped me up a bit." Yuuri said nervously, looking down. Viktor just stared at him.

"Well that's okay for now, Luchik. We can work on it. But I'm glad you have the grammar down, because that's just as important!" Viktor said, smiling. Yuuri smiled back. They sat, having smalltalk and waiting for the bell to ring. Viktor closed and locked the door.

"Finally, I have alone time with my adorable little Luchik," Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist, "I missed you." Yuuri blushed, leaning up to kiss Viktor's chastely on the lips.

"I missed you too, sir. But I want- no, need- to talk to you." The look on Viktor's face made Yuuri panic. "No, no, no! I promise I'm not saying that I don't want to continue what we've been doing. The opposite, actually. I want to do so much more with you, Viktor. I... I love you."

Viktor stared down at him for a moment. 

"Oh, Yuuri.. I love you too. So much." 

Yuuri started crying.

"V-Viktor.. I want to b-be with you, I want to date you. I want to go out on dates with you, and be yours. P-Please-" Viktor kissed him hard on the lips.

"Do you even have to ask, Luchik? Everything I have to offer.. It's yours." Viktor smiled down at Yuuri. Yuuri hugged the Russian tighter, leaning on him and burying his face into Viktor's chest. Viktor lifted Yuuri up, Yuuri's legs wrapping around the older man's waist almost as instinct. Viktor's hands crept down to Yuuri's ass as he carried him to the desk, setting him down. Viktor roughly palmed Yuuri's aching member through his skin-tight jeans.

"Hard already?" Viktor teased. Yuuri whined,

"P-Please, Viktor.." The Russian ran his hands up and down Yuuri's thighs.

"Yuuri.. Let me take you home, please.. We can do so much more together." He kissed Yuuri softly on the lips. The younger man nodded,

"Y-Yes." Vitkor smiled and stood upright, gathering his things into a bag, waiting for Yuuri to pick his up. They walked through out of the school, packing into Viktor's car. Simple, black car. A few empty coffee cups filled the cup holders.

"Sorry it's a bit messy.. Kind of hard to keep everything in order when you're always in a rush." Viktor apologized.

"No, don't worry about it! My house is always a bit messy, so.." Yuuri reassured. Viktor smiled, and started up the car.

"Okay, good." It really was a short drive from the highschool to the Nikiforov residence. Th efront of the house was cute. It had gray paneling, with potted flowers scattered near the porch. Yuuri smiled; He loved it. The Russian quickly rushed him inside, immediately closing the door behind them and pushing Yuuri up against it to attack Yuuri's lips with his own. Nibbling, pulling, licking. Yuuri wrapped his arms loosely around Viktor's neck and shoulders. Viktor lifted Yuuri up and carried him over to the couch, setting him on his lap. They went back to their heated makeout session, before Viktor pushed him off, crossing his arms.

"Strip for me, Lyubov." The Russian man ordered. Yuuri's small fingers hesitantly reached up to tug off his hoodie, then reached down to unbuckle and unzip his jeans. He stood nearly naked in his black boxers. 

"And what about," Viktor hooked his finger into the waistband of Yuuri's boxers, letting it snap back to his Yuuri's hip, "these?" Yuuri blushed, and pushed his boxers down, stepping out of them. He stood completely exposed to his lover. He was freezing. Viktor pulled him close by his hips.

"Yuuri.. My naughty boy, failing the vocabulary portion of your test."

"I'm s-sorry, sir.."

"That's not good enough, Luchik." Viktor said, forcing Yuuri over his knees. Yuuri panicked, but soon relaxed his nerves once he realized that this time it would be for play. The Russian's slender hands groped and squeezed Yuuri's creamy ass. Soon, it would be pink, maybe red. Yuuri yelped as Viktor's hand connected with his ass with a sharp spank. Viktor spanked him a few more times, hard enough to sting, but not enough to hurt Yuuri. 

"Yuuri, don't lie to me, because if you do you won't feel my cock in that tight ass of yours for months. Do you do bad on purpose, so that your teacher will punish you? Punish your gorgeous ass and thighs, and your cock?" Viktor punctuated certain words with sharp swats. Yuuri moaned like a whore,

"Y-Yes!" 

"Yes _what_?" Viktor smacked his thighs, hard. 

"Ow, fuck- Yes sir!" Yuuri groaned. Viktor spanked Yuuri several more times, then lifted him up off of his lap. The older man pushed Yuuri down onto his back.

"Stay." Viktor said firmly, before going into a different room. Yuuri, surprisingly, waited patiently for Viktor to come back. He came back soon after, a bundle of items held in his arms. He set them down on the couch, next to Yuuri. 

"Do you know what any of these are, Yuuri?" Viktor asked, tenderly, though Yuuri could hear the venom subtly laced throughout his voice. Yuuri could only nod. 

"Good, then that's less time I have to spend explaining to you." Viktor held up one of the items, and Yuuri immediately knew what it was; A cockring. 

"V-Viktor, pl-" The Russian landed a smack to Yuuri's tender ass.

"No complaining, Yuuri. But; Before we start, I'd like to set up a safeword. What would you like to use?" Yuuri grimaced, and quickly spat out,   
"Yurio." Viktor laughed, 

"My petty little slut," He grabbed onto the base of Yuuri's cock, " But okay, it'll work." He slipped the lubed cockring onto Yuuri's aching cock and Yuuri immediately began to whine and writhe. 

"Do I need to tie you up, Luchik?" Yuuri pouted. "Guess that's a yes then." Viktor stood up to obtain rope, ignoring Yuuri's whines and complaints and he pulled Yuuri's arms behind his back, tying his arms above his head. The Russian man forced himself between Yuuri's legs, flicking the tip of Yuuri's hard, red cock. 

"God, Yuuri... If you keep whining like that, I'll _have_ to tease and torture you for hours and hours until you're sobbing his tears streaming down your beautiful red tinted cheeks. I'm going to do so many things to you, Yuuri."

"Fuck.. Please, Viktor, give it all to me, please.." Viktor smirked, and leaned down to lick the tip of Yuuri's cock, savoring the inhuman squeal that passed Yuuri's lips. The older man reached over to grab a vibrator besides them, and a bottle of lube. He drizzled lube on his long fingers, circling Yuuri's hole, teasing. A first digit dipped in, all the way down to the knuckle, pulling back out tantalizingly slow, and pushed back in all the way this time. Yuuri moaned and squirmed, opening up for Viktor as he pressed another finger inside, scissoring and stretching. Viktor slicked the vibrator with lube, and pressed it to Yuuri's barely-stretched ass. The younger man moaned as Viktor turned the vibe on a medium setting, pulling and pushing in and out of Yuuri's ass. Viktor smirked as he forced the vibrator against Yuuri's prostrate, silencing the scream that came from Yuuri's lips with a kiss. Yuuri had to cum desperately, but couldn't because of the wretched device secured around his cock.

"Sir.. Please, I have to cum so badly!" Yuuri begged.

"Mmmmn.. Not yet, Luchik." Viktor pulled the vibrator from Yuuri's ass, replacing it with a bigger one. He toyed it in and out of Yuuri's ass for a bit, then turned it on high. 

"V-Viktorrr!!!" Yuuri's hips lifted, bucking into the air at nothing. Viktor laughed,

"Alright, Alright Luchik, you can come now," Viktor reasoned, unlatching the cock ring and laughing more at the cum that immediately spurted out from Yuuri's cock. But he didn't turn off the vibe.

"V-Viktor..?" Yuuri gasped out, and then quickly began yelping and whining as Viktor's angled to vibrator to hit his sore prostate, overstimulating him. Yuuri's hips began squirming in attempt to move away from the vibrator, but Viktor held him down, forcing him to cum again. Pitying Yuuri, Viktor pulled the vibrator out of Yuuri's abused hole. 

"Yuuri.. I'm ready to fuck you." Viktor said, unbuckling his own pants and pulling his thick, hard cock out form his boxers. He pressed three fingers into Yuuri's ass, fitting four. He wanted to make sure his Luchik was stretched enough. Finally, _finally_ Viktor slicked his cock with lube, positioning himself at Yuuri's ass.

"Ready, love?"

"Oh gods, yes, Viktor, please!" Viktor didn't need to be told anymore as he pushed his cock into Yuuri's ass.

"Ah.. Fuck, Yuuri, you're so tight and warm.. You clench around me so good." Viktor moaned, gripping Yuuri's hips and thrusting into him hard. Yuuri could already feel the bruises forming on his delicate, bony hips.

"V-Viktor, sir, please, more! Your cock fills me up, fuck me more please!!" Viktor groaned and began hammering into Yuuri, his hips smacking against Yuuri's red ass. Viktor's hand wrapped around Yuuri's hard, aching cock, pumping him. Yuuri threw his head back onto the pillows behind him, that knot forming quickly in his stomach as his lover fucked him. He was going to cum.

"V-Viktor, I need to-"

"Me too, L-Luchik." Viktor groaned, and Yuuri saw stars as he came hard. 

"F-Fuck!! Ahn!"

"Y-Yuuri!" Viktor coated Yuuri's insides with his hot cum. They both panted, Viktor reaching to untie Yuuri's wrists. He rubbed the red marks that chaffed onto his wrists. 

"Good?"

"Amazing, Viktor." The Russian man smiled and lifted Yuuri up, cleaning them both, and carried Yuuri to the bedroom. Yuuri laid on top of Viktor's toned chest.

"Love you, Viktor.."

"I love you too, Luchik. Sleep well, love."


	6. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri go on their first date; Movie and snacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGWARNINGWARNING**
> 
> This contains the Daddy kink and Ddlb!! If you are sensitive to this, then stop reading!

Yuuri woke up the following morning bundled up in Viktor's arms, feeling sore and pouty already. He nuzzled himself back into Viktor's chest, feeling the older man shift under him. Yuuri glanced up to see Viktor was now awake.

"Morning, Luchik." Viktor said sleepily, his hand softly squeezing Yuuri's side.

"Mornin'.." Yuuri said bluntly. 

"Sore?" Yuuri nodded. "Do you need water?" Yuuri took a moment and then nodded again. Viktor carefully shifted Yuuri off of his chest, and then stood up to wander off to the kitchen. Yuuri stared at Viktor's toned back and ass the entire time he walked away from the warmth of what could now be considered _their_ bed. Viktor came back soon after holding out a glass of water to Yuuri. Yuuri took it thankfully, drinking it quickly.

"Don't choke yet, Luchik. That's for later." Viktor smirked. The younger man frowned and said nothing.

"Grouchy this morning, huh?" Before Yuuri had the time to answer, Viktor cut him off, "Well we're late for school, but I thought we could take a 'sick day' to hang out and go over your vocabulary. Maybe even go out to lunch or something?" 

"You'd miss work for me?" Yuuri felt shocked.

"Yuuri I'd miss anything for you. I don't think you truly understand how much you mean to me, Luchik." Viktor climbed back into bed, pulling Yuuri close to him. Yuuri smiled a bit, turning to bury his face into Viktor's neck, playfully licking at his skin.

"Oh? This early, Yuuri?" Viktor said, reaching to pull Yuuri fully on top of him. Yuuri gasped as Viktor's hands spread and kneaded Yuuri's pale ass. Yuuri moaned softly as Viktor's hands dipped deeper and grazed past Yuuri's sore opening. 

"V-Viktor! hurts!!" Viktor kept prodding for a few moments, then took his hand away. 

"We'll study and wait a bit until you're feeling better, okay?" Yuuri nodded, though slightly upset that they had to wait just for himself. "Good boy." Vktor praised. They both got up, and Yuuri pulled on his hoodie and just his boxers, while Viktor threw on joggers and a t-shirt. The Russian lovingly held Yuuri's hand and lead him to the kitchen.

"Tea or coffee?" Viktor asked, to which Yuuri answered with 'coffee,' Viktor starting up a Keurig and grabbing two cups from the cupboard above. Yuuri sniffled, it was freezing. 

"Just black?" Yuuri nodded. Viktor smiled.

"Another thing we have in common." They both moved to sit at the kitchen table, where they began to go over the things Yuuri didn't understand, Russian wise. Viktor suddenly grabbed Yuuri, lifting him and settling into his lap. The younger man immediately gasped and squirmed as Viktor's hands wrapped around Yuuri's waist.

"Viktor..?"

"Hush. It's easier to show you papers this way." Viktor said, proving his point by grabbing the papers that were once turned to the side so they could both see, and instead putting them direclty in front of Yuuri and himself. Not that Yuuri had any complaints, Viktor was warm and held him lovingly. After a while, Yuuri began to get antsy.

"Viktooor... I'm boreddd." Yuuri whined, "Can we do something else?"

The Russian glanced at his phone, seeing the time. They _had_ been studying for about an hour.

"Alright, Luchik. But that doesn't mean we're not studying later." Yuuri nodded, and allowed Viktor to carry him to the living room, where they both sat on the couch. They sat cuddling for a while, watching cooking shows. Yes, they both liked cooking shows. Another thing they both discovered they had in common that morning. Yuuri whined as Viktor pulled him away from the tv and began to suck on his collarbone.

"Viktooor! Ramsey is on, I wanna see him yell!" 

Viktor smirked and turned Yuuri back around, but continue to fondle and nip at whatever skin he could reach. The younger of the two gasped as Viktor's hands reached his boxers, grabbing and rubbing. Then suddenly, Viktor stopped.

"Be right back, Yuuri." Viktor said, scurrying off upstairs. Yuuri whined, but waited, palming himself through his boxers. Yuuri moaned out when Viktor returned.

"Go ahead, touch yourself for the last few seconds you can." Viktor said.

"..Huh?" The Russian then pulled something from behind his back, which Yuuri recognized immediately; A chastity device. He'd seen them online before, but felt too ashamed to experiment with it. But he felt no shame around Viktor with it. Viktor pinned Yuuri down, tugging down his boxers to grab Yuuri's half-hard cock. Viktor began putting the device on, having to wait for Yuuri's cock to soften before being able to put the cage on fully. The Russian patted Yuuri's thigh, pulling his boxers back into place.

"Date time!" Viktor said cheerfully, "Let's go get dressed!" Viktor pulled Yuuri along, Yuuri stumbling a bit trying to get used to the cage between his legs. Viktor sat the younger man down on the bed, pulling his hoodie off.

"You can borrow one of my hoodies, I washed your jeans already but couldn't wash your hoodie because you were wearing it." Viktor stated, forcing a hoodie over Yuuri's torso. Yuuri nodded, not complaining as Viktor put his jeans on for him. Viktor dressed in jeans and a hoodie as well. It was weird for Yuuri to see Viktor dressed casually.

"Where are we going?" Yuuri asked. Viktor grinned.

"We're getting a movie and snacks to bring back here!" Yuuri smiled. Cute. Viktor picked Yuuri up, carrying him all the way downstairs, Yuuri hiding his face in the Russian's neck the entire time. Viktor set him down, grabbing his shoes to put them on for Yuuri. Why was he so possessive and pampering all of the sudden? 

"Viktor, you don't have t-"

"I KNOW I don't have to, but I want to." Viktor said with a smile. Gods, Yuuri wanted to hug him and cuddle him for eternity. Viktor slipped his own shoes on,

"Now we go!" The Russian man exclaimed, grabbing Yuuri by the waist and pulling him up to walk to the car, picking him up again. Yuuri pouted when he was placed in the car seat, his seatbelt locked into place.

"I can walk and buckle myself in, you know.." Yuuri wasn't actually mad at all, he just enjoyed being a brat for Viktor.

"But what if you fall? Or pinch your hand on accident when buckling your seatbelt?" Viktor said, getting into the driver's side, "And no pouting, Yuuri, I'll give you something to really pout about." He said sternly.  
Yuuri said nothing and hugged his knees to his chest and pouted more. Soon they reached the store, Viktor sad he couldn't carry his Yuuri inside. 

"What kind of movies do you like, Luchik?" 

"Mmmn.. Horror!" After listening to Viktor's 20 minute spewl about how much he hated scary movies, and picking out some candy and popcorn, Yuuri walked out with Viktor, who was carrying two bags.

"Yuuriii! Do we HAVE to watch a scary movie?" Viktor whined for the billionth time. 

"Please, Viktor!"

"Aghh, fiiine. Anything for my Yuuri~" They got back to Viktor's and made the popcorn, putting on the movie and cuddling with five blankets and each other. Viktor screamed at every single popout and hugged onto Yuuri like he was his lifeline. They mostly stopped paying attention to the movie once Yuuri began grinding on Viktor, needy.

"Okay, okay, Luchik. You were a good boy for our date. Did you enjoy it?" 

While Yuuri wanted his first date to be roses and candles and the most romantic thing ever, Yuuri did enjoy spending time with with the Russian. He quickly nodded.

"Good! Let's go, then~" Viktor said, picking Yuuri up to go to the bedroom. Viktor picked Yuuri up, practically tearing his pants off, slowly lowering his boxers down. He took his sweet time to tease the small opening of the cage around Yuuri's cock. Viktor trailed a finger down the side of the cage, stopping to fondle Yuuri's balls, softly fondling them.

"V-Viktor! Please!" Yuuri whined.

"Hm?"

"T-Take it off! Pleeease, touch me!" Yuuri whined.

"Mmmmn.. I guess I can.." Viktor reached into his jean pocket to pull out a small key, fondling with the lock on the cage. "But first," Viktor unbuckled his own pants and pushed his boxers down, "Make me cum." Yuuri didn't hesitate to wrap his mouth around Viktor's hard, thick cock. His eyes watered as his cock hit the back of Yuuri's throat. He sucked lightly, running his tongue over the tip of Viktor's cock each time he came back up. Viktor moaned, threading his fingers into Yuuri's hair. Yuuri gagged as Viktor's thrust down his throat, cumming. 

"Swallow all of it, Yuuri." Yuuri happily complied. Viktor pulled Yuuri off of his cock, pushing him down to unlock the cage.

"Good boy, Yuuri~" Viktor cooed and wrapped his hand around Yuuri's hardening length. Viktor's thumb swiped back and forth over Yuuri's slit, making him scream and cum.

"A-Aha!! V-Viktor!!" The Russian man flipped Yuuri over onto his knees, reaching for a nearby side table, and pulling lube out of a small drawer. Cold, lubed fingers came to Yuuri's entrance, making him shiver. Viktor slipped in two fingers at once.

"Still so tight, my Yuuri." Viktor teased and pressed in further. Yuuri moaned as Viktor added another finger, scissoring them.

"Viktooor.. Hurryyy.." Yuuri whined.

"Do you want it to hurt?"

"I don't care, just fuck me!" Yuuri exclaimed, moaning as Viktor smacked his ass and put his cock at Yuuri's lubed and sort of stretched entrance. 

"I'm going to hurt you so good, Yuuri. You'll whine trying to walk tomorrow in school." Viktor said, roughly pushing in and hitting Yuuri's prostate immediately. 

"Fuck!! Ahn, V-Viktor, ah!!"

"Y-Yuuri, you clench so hard on my dick.. Fuck.." Viktor moaned softly, pounding into Yuuri's ass. 

"A-Aha, D-Daddy!!" 

Yuuri's eyes widened as he realized what he had just blurted out. Viktor stopped fucking him.

"V-Viktor, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Oh? Into that, are we?" Viktor said, thrusting against Yuuri's protate once, hard.

"Y-Yes!!!" Yuuri moaned.

"Say it again; Scream it. Call me daddy and beg me to fuck you." Viktor said possessively, his nails digging into Yuuri's hips.

"Daddy, please!! Gods, fuck me with your huge cock, please! Make me cum, fuck!!" Yuuri moaned like a whore.

"Good boy, Daddy's g-going to cum deep inside of you, okay?" 

"Y-Yes daddy!!" Yuuri moaned, cumming as Viktor filled him with his cum. Yuuri collapsed onto the sheets beneath him, Viktor pulling out and laying next to him. The Russian pulled him close,

"Only call me daddy from now on, understood?" Viktor said, falling asleep with Yuuri on his chest.

"Yes daddy."


	7. Back to School With Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short update; Been getting hit bad with school and family matters. Sorry guys <3

Yuuri woke up in a bundle of blankets, Viktor not in sight. Yuuri whined as he turned on his side. He was so sore.

"Luchik! Time to get up, we have school!" Viktor waltz into the bedroom. Yuuri pulled blankets back over his head.

"Don't wanna.." He whined.

"Okay! Yuuri gets no kisses today then, I guess.." Viktor said, faking sadness knowing that Yuuri would definitely get up. As suspected, Yuuri shot up out of bed, wincing. He also noticed that he was completely naked.

"Viktor..?"

"That's not my name!"

"Agh, fine. Daddy." The question leaving Yuuri's voice.

"I washed your clothes, so that's why."

"Oh. Thankyou Vi- Daddy." Viktor picked his Yuuri up, quickly putting on his boxers for him so he at least had something. They were still warm from out of the dryer, and Yuuri giggled at the warmth. But Yuuri soon was whining again as they left the bedroom, the cold nipping at his flesh. He was convinced the bedroom was the only heated room in the house.

"Daddy, it's colddd." 

"I know Luchik, but we have to shower still."

Yuuri was disappointed once he realized the shower would not be a fun one. Viktor had spanked Yuuri twice for trying to get the Russian man to fuck him.

_'A.) Yuuri, you're still sore. B.) You naughty little slut, we have to go to class. You need to be ready and if you make us late, I promise you I'll bruise your ass with my hand.'_

So now Yuuri was pouty and irritated. He sulked his entire way to the school in the car, ignoring Viktor multiple times when he was talked to.

"Yuuri, you're being quite bratty." Viktor warned.

"I don't care!" But Yuuri did care. And he knew he would regret the way he was acting later. Viktor said nothing. It scared Yuuri more the fact that the Russian man said nothing rather than something. Considering Viktor was a part of staff, and staff were required to come in early, they had about 30 to 40 minutes of free time which Yuuri originally was going to use to work on some of yesterday's missed work. Or so he thought. As soon as the couple entered the school, Viktor lead Yuuri to an empty teacher's lounge. The Russian man wordlessly sat down and pulled Yuuri over his lap.

"D-Daddy!!" Yuuri whined, squirming. Viktor made a sound of disapproval.

"No, Yuuri. You were a brat this morning, and I'm not in the mood for it. So now you can spend your day with a sore ass."

"I already am sore, you jerk!!"

Viktor sighed, his hand resting on the small of Yuuri's back. 

"Why are you being so difficult today? You're supposed to be a good boy for Daddy." Viktor said, sort of sadly.

"I'm tired... I don't want to do school today.." Yuuri whined

"Aw, but Yuuri, you have to. School is important. If you're too distracted, then all of this can stop until you get back on track with your work. I don't want to distract you." Viktor said seriously, "As much as I love being with you, but until you graduate, your schoolwork is far more important."

"No!" Yuuri said quickly. "I promise you're not distracting me. I just miss you during the day.."

Viktor put his hand on Yuuri's head, ruffling his hair.

"Alright. But promise me you'll tell me if you need a break?"

"I promise, Daddy."

"Good boy." Viktor said, letting Yuuri up.

"I'm not going to spank you, but mind your attitude."

Yuuri gave a nod. Viktor smiled.

"Alright. Now, time for you to make up your work you missed."

Yuuri smiled back, "Okay Daddy."

Viktor pressed a kiss to his forehead.


	8. Getting Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri getting better cc=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need a bf asap

It didn't take long for Yuuri to make up his work, he was actually pretty intelligent. He just wasn't very motivated most of the time. He now had finally had good marks in Russian for once, and Viktor was so proud.

"Yes! Another passing grade, Yuuri! You're getting better and better, this test is marked as an 83! Your highest yet!" Viktor said, pulling the Japanese boy into a tight hug.

"Oh; And another thing, your birthday is coming up, isn't it? So much excitement!" 

Indeed it was Yuuri's birthday soon, a week away. November 29th. It was crazy to think they'd only been with eachother for about a month and a half.

"Mhm! A week away." Yuuri said with a smile. Viktor wrapped a hand around Yuuri's dainty hip,

"THAT means we'll finally be legal. Then once you graduate, we don't have to worry about others seeing us!" Viktor said, grinning happily. Yuuri giggled cutely and leaned forward to rest his head on Viktor's shoulder.

"I'm so happy I took your class, Viktor." Yuuri said softly. The Russian man smiled to himself.

"Me too, Luchik." Viktor replied, hugging onto him tighter.

"Can we go home, daddy?" Yuuri asked softly.

"Of course, baby boy." Viktor said and reached to grab his bag and keys. They drove to Viktor's house (Which at this point could be considered _their_ house,) and Yuuri settled down to do his homework, to which Viktor quickly had re-settled the Japanese teen in his lap.

"What homework do you have?" 

"Maths" Yuuri muttered, looking extremely focused. Viktor gave a nod, and let him focus. Yuuri quickly finished, pushing his binder to the side to lean on Viktor's chest more.

"Finished?"

"Yep."

"Good." The Platinum-blond wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist. Suddenly, Yuuri's phone went off. Phichit's contact showed on the screen, and Yuuri scrambled to answer it.

"H-Hello?"

"YUURI, where are you!? You need to come QUICK, I want to get food with you! We haven't hung out in WEEKS!" Phichit's voice rang out, Yuuri pulling the phone from his ear for a moment.

"Uh, I-"

"HURRY AND COME OVER!"

"I can't, Phi! I'm.. Out! Already.."

"Out? Out where! Let me meet up with you, I miss you! It's like you've been avoiding me!"

Yuuri paused.

"..Let me call you back, Phi." Yuuri said quickly, hanging up.

Yuuri sprang up off of Viktor's lap.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, Viktor! I NEVER TOLD PHICHIT!!" Yuuri nearly screamed.

"Calm down, Yuuri. Now tell me who Phichit is."

"My bestifriend! I never told him I was dating anyone!! What if he hates me.. I know he's liked me since like, MIDDLE SCHOOL!" Yuuri quickly said, looking as though as he was about to cry.

"Yuuri.. You can't keep a secret as big as this from him. This is important, Luchik." Viktor said gently, ushering him over with his hand. Yuuri sniffled and wiped at his eyes, moving back to sit in his boyfriend's lap.

"I'm just so scared, Viktor.. I don't want him to be upset.."

"Well, he's going to be sad, because he likes you, But if he's a true friend, and cares about you, he'll be happy that you're happy. Even if it's with someone else. You have to tell him, Yuuri." Viktor said, his arms wrapping around Yuuri's torso.

"...Okay." Yuuri decided, pulling out his phone to video chat Phichit. The Thai teen quickly answered, his face dropping once he saw Yuuri.

"YUURI ARE YOU BEIN HELD HOSTAGE?" Phichit practically screamed.

"What? No! Phichit.. This is my.. Boyfriend, Viktor." Yuuri said nervously.

"Hello!" Viktor said, smiling wide.

"....You're.. Dating someone?" Phichit said quietly. Yuuri nodded,

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.. I was nervous."

"Why?"

"..Because I'm dating my Russian teacher.."

There was a pause. Then Phichit's laugh rang out on the other line.

"Yuuri! I don't care WHO you're dating. You could be dating Plisetsky and I wouldn't care. All I care about is if they're treating you right."

Yuuri made a face at the mention of Yuri Plisetsky, but quickly had a small smile on his lips.

"Thankyou, Phi." 

"Now answer my question! Is the mysterious Russian treating you right?" 

Both Yuuri and Viktor laughed.

"Of course he is!" Yuuri replied, Viktor leaning down to kiss Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri saw the smallest note of sadness in Phichit's eyes, but it was quickly gone. Phichit smiled,

"Good! You two have fun, I'm gonna go out with Minami. See ya!" Phichit said before hanging up. Yuuri let out the breath he had been holding in.

"See? He didn't seem too upset." Viktor reassured.

"Y-Yeah.." 

"Come on, lets take a nap. We both need it." The Russian man said, picking Yuuri up and walking to the bedroom. Viktor gently placed the teen down, laying next to him. Yuuri latched onto Vikttor like a leech, leaning into him to kiss him. Viktor, though slightly surprised, kissed back quickly, his arms wrapping around Yuuri and pulling him closer. Their tongues fought, teeth nipping and pulling at lips. Yuuri pulled away,

"I love you, Viktor."

"I love you too, Yuuri." Viktor replied, moving down to lick and suck at Yuuri's neck. His teeth nibbled at the flesh around Yuuri's collarbone, causing Yuuri to moan and whine. VIktor pushed Yuuri's sweater up, revealing his chest. The older man leaned down to lick one of Yuuri's nipples, sucking lightly and causing delicious sounds to pour from Yuuri's mouth.

"A-Ah! Daddy!!" 

Viktor smirked, and moved to the other nipple, doing the same.

"M-More, please..!" 

Viktor complied, moving even further down and tugging Yuuri's joggers down slightly and pulled his cock out from his boxers. The Russian man smirked, stroking Yuuri a few times before licking the tip.

"Ahn!!" Yuuri moaned out, his back arching off the bed. Viktor took his time, using his tongue to make long strides up and down Yuuri's length. The younger man was a whining, moaning mess, hips bucking up towards Viktor's mouth. Viktor finally took Yuuri's length into his mouth, sucking softly. Yuuri let out a loud moan, his fingers threading through Viktor's platinum-blond hair.

"H-Hah!! V-Viktor, I'm gonna cum!!" 

Viktor pulled off, stroking Yuuri fast,

"Cum for me, baby boy." He said with a smirk, and Yuuri practically exploded all over Viktor's hand. Viktor smiled,

"I'll be back." and then hurried off, coming back with a cloth to clean Yuuri off. He soon was laying back down with Yuuri, pulling him close.

"What about you..?" Yuuri asked, but Viktor shook his head.

"No. Don't worry about me. You needed stress relief." Viktor said firmly, nuzzling into Yuuri's hair.

"Okay." Yuuri said with a small giggle.


	9. Happy Birthday, Luchik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will contain some bday smut (;

Tomorrow was Yuuri's birthday and, more importantly to the teen, the day Viktor and himself would finally be considered legal. Yuuri was spending the day with Phichit since he was probably going to be spending his birthday with Viktor.

"What kind of bubble tea do you want? Get anything you want! It's for your birthday, after all." Phichit said as they stood in line waiting to order. They were at Yuuri's favorite cafe, that served teas and ramen, and smaller food dishes.

"Hmm... I think I'm getting rose milk tea. With... Regular boba." Yuuri replied, and Phichit made a face.

"Yuuri, you're gross! I _hate_ rose milk tea... I'm getting strawberry tea with mango popping pearls!"

"THAT'S gross! Strawberry and mango together? Ew!"

They both bickered back and forth about which teas were the best and which were the worst until they got to the front of the line where they ordered their tea and ramen, then went to get a seat.

"The waiter is cute," Phichit muttered to Yuuri, who looked behind him to catch a glance.

"Mn. Get his number." Yuuri replied with a tiny smirk.

"As if! He probably has a girlfriend." The Thai teen said rather solemnly.

"Aw, Phi, you need to get laid."

Phichit lightly punched Yuuri in the arm with a laugh.

"Jerk!"

They both laughed as their ramen and tea arrived, which they both ate happily over light conversation. 

"Yuuri, I have a gift for you!" Phichit said as they were finishing up.

"Phi... I thought dinner was my gift!"

"You big dummy, it was _part_ of your gift." The Thai teen said, rolling his eyes. He thrust out a package, light blue with a white bow. Yuuri smiled, taking the package and opening the lid to reveal a giant pastel purple alpaca plushie. Yuuri's eyes lit up,

"Oh my god, Phichit! It's so cute! I see these all the time, but I don't know where people get them. I've always wanted one." Yuuri said, embracing Phichit in a hug.

"That's not all! Look under the tissue paper."

The Japanese teen lifted the paper and immediately put it back down, his cheeks pink.

 

"P-Phichit! why?" Yuuri said, his best friend laughing like an idiot.

Under the tissue revealed a pair of ridiculously lacy light blue panties, a cute blue bow on the front of them, and a heart cut out on the back.

"You're horrible!"

"Hey! Now you can show off for Vikto-"

Yuuri interrupted him with a pinch on the arm.

"Ow!"

Yuuri rolled his eyes at Phichit,

"I love you but sometimes I want to strangle you, too." The Japanese teen claimed, pulling a grin from Phichit. Yuuri hugged him,

"Thank you, Phichit, I really appreciate it," he said genuinely.

"Awww, of course! Happy birthday, bestie!"

They talked for a while longer before saying goodbye and heading home. Yuuri immediately showered and put his alpaca and new panties away, the skimpy underwear hidden while the alpaca was shown off proudly on his bed. Yuuri smiled as he climbed into bed, cuddling up to it and slowly dozing off.

He woke up early the next day, groaning as he plucked his phone up from the side table, checking the time. 6:52 am. Yuuri had eight minutes until he was supposed to wake up, but decided to use it to sort through the few messages he'd gotten.

From Phichit,

'Haaapppyyy Birthdaaayyy!! I'll see you at school, have a great morning!! Hope you slept well with your new friend~' 

Yuuri smiled a bit.

From Minami, a simple,

'Happy Birthday, Yuuri!'

Even one from Viktor's friend, Christophe,

'Passez une merveilleuse journée, mon ami!' 

Yuuri smiled and quickly replied to Minami and Chris with thank you's.

Finally, from Viktor,

'с днем рождения, Luchik!! Today's the special day! Now we can finally be happy together, freely! I'm so excited to see you in school today, and I hope you have a great day!! I'll see you eighth period, love you!" 

Yuuri giggled happily to himself, hugging his pillow for a moment. He kept smiling for a couple of minutes before forcing himself to get up. He quickly got dressed, not having to shower since he did last night. He grabbed a simple breakfast, toast and some cut up apples. He usually didn't eat breakfast, but when Viktor found out he insisted the teen ate SOMETHING rather than nothing. The Japanese teen caught the bus, arriving at school roughly 17 minutes later with eight minutes until class. He found Phichit and Minami, sitting with the pair while they waited for class to start.

He got a handful of happy birthday's throughout the day, including one from Plisetsky that was also accompanied with a pencil thrown at the back of his head. Hey, it was better than nothing. He finally made his way to Russian eighth period, smiling wide once he saw Viktor.

"Haaappy Birthday, to youuu~" The Russian man teased quietly, causing Yuuri to roll his eyes a bit.

"Oh, stop!" Yuuri giggled a bit, wanting to hug his lover tightly, but clearly couldn't since class was in session. 

"Alright, sit down then. I have a surprise for you after class." Viktor said, pushing the Japanese teen to his seat. Viktor set them to work with some book work, clearly not really having much planned for the day. Yuuri finished early, sitting and doodling for the remainder of class. He drew a crab with a top hat and a snake with ten heads. He liked the crab better.

Finally, class ended with the bell, and Yuuri waited a few moments before prancing up to Viktor's desk. Viktor pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you," Yuuri muttered into the Russian man's chest, Viktor chuckling. 

"Oh, I missed you too, Luchik. How was yesterday, with Phichit?"

Yuuri smiled,

"It was fun. We went out to eat and he got me an alpaca plushie for my birthday, along with something more... Lewd."

"Oh? I didn't take him to be the type of person for that."

"And you think I did?" Yuuri said with a giggle.

Viktor smiled and reached over to his desk drawer, pulling out a smaller box.

"Close your eyes." He said, and Yuuri did.

Yuuri felt something slip onto his finger.

"Okay, open."

Yuuri opened his eyes and glanced down, seeing a simplistic gold band. Viktor smiled,

"Happy birthday, Luchik."


	10. Underclassmen Crushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in like, ten fucking years?
> 
> There's been a lot going on. 
> 
> Recently was betrayed by two of my best friends, just finished finals at school, and I'm in a relationship !
> 
> Tons of shit goin' on, but we back ;)

Yuuri was extremely happy the next few days, constantly looking at the gold ring that adorned his finger. It felt like he was actually married, though Viktor explained that the ring was meant to signify how they could legally be together. Hey, it was more than good enough for Yuuri. Yuuri never wanted to take the thing off and was even happier when he discovered Viktor has gotten a matching one for himself. Yuuri wondered how the Russian managed to afford something so elegant for them, but he didn't ask questions. Russians are whack.

Yuuri and Viktor now spent more time together than ever, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off of their shoulders considering Yuuri was 18. They still needed to be careful in school, though that didn't stop Viktor from fucking the Japanese teen on his desk after school hours. 

Yuuri's grades were great, too. He was getting better and better at Russian, especially at holding small conversations with Viktor. 

It was the beginning of December and it was getting _cold_. Viktor forced the younger of the two to bundle up in heavier hoodies, wanting his boy to stay warm. Yuuri was in lunch, sitting with Phichit and Minami, holding back snickers and giggles as Minami sneezed up a storm. He didn't even feel the small poke on his shoulder, only jumping at the loud 'hey!' that resulted from him not paying attention. Yuuri immediately turned around in his chair, eyes widening a bit when he saw;

 

Yuri Plisetsky.

 

What did the kid want now? He already had gotten Yuuri in trouble once before.

 

"What?" Yuuri said, not too nicely, and he visibly saw Yuri holding back a litany of complaints that threatened to spill from the young Blond's mouth.

 

"I... Wanted to talk to you about something." Yuri said through slightly gritted teeth.

 

"Well, go ahead, I'm right here."

 

"No! Uh.. No, it's... Serious? I want to talk in private." 

 

Yuuri gave him a weird look,

"If this is some fucked up way to try and kick my ass, I sw-"

"It's not, you fuc-... It's not, okay? I genuinely want to talk to. So please just fucking talk to me before I have a meltdown and start shit in the middle of the goddamn cafeteria?"

Phichit and Minami watched but didn't say anything. Yuuri stared for a few moments before giving a nod.

"Fine, where do you want to talk?"

Yuri pointed to a deserted area near the front office, and they both made their way over.

"I... Fuck, I don't know how to say this... I'm not good at showing my feelings, besides anger! But... But I... I fucking like you, okay? That's why I'm such an asshole! I don't _want_ to like you, but I can't control my feelings, and I've never fucking felt this way before. I know you probably hate my guts, but I can't hold this back anymore. It... it physically hurts to have to hold back!" Yuri said, nearly in tears, emotions shuffling between anger and sadness.

Yuuri was _dumbfounded_. He didn't know what to say.

Yuri automatically took this as rejection, 

"Look, this was fucking stupid, just forget it." He said, rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve.

"...Yuri.. I.. I _can't_ date you-"

"Yeah, I get it, you hate me! I said just forget it!" The young Russian said, looking ready to walk away.

"No, Yuri, I don't hate you. I'm.. I'm already with someone." Yuuri said gently, watching as Yuri's face turned from anger to guilt.

"Oh... I.. Fuck. I'm.. S-Sorry, I..." Yuri stuttered out, looking down, cheeks ablaze, "I should have figured.." He said a bit sadly.

Yuuri felt his heart clench for a moment. Yuri put up this film, an act. Acted like a tough kid who didn't give a shit, yet he was hiding behind it. He was so vulnerable and hurt inside, emotions running rampant. 

Yuuri felt horrible.

He gently grabbed onto the sniffling teen's sleeve,

"I.. can't do anything about the fact that you like me and I'm taken. But if you want, we could... We could hang out or something? I don't know if that would make it worse, bu-"

"I want to." Yuri quickly said, eyes brightening a bit.

Yuuri grinned.

"Good. Meet me after eight and we can exchange numbers, yeah?"

Yuri gave a small nod, cheeks still covered in pink. The Blond ran off, Yuuri returning to his table with Phichit and Minami.

"Guys, we have a new friend. Don't be dicks, yeah?"

```

Just as they planned earlier, Yuuri and Yuri met up after eighth period where they exchanged numbers and talked for a bit.

"I gotta go, it's either the bus or walk. But sometimes I'd rather walk, with the fuckers that take my bus." Yuri said a bit sullenly and Yuuri laughed a bit.

"Good luck, don't kill anyone, yeah?"

Yuri grumbled in response, walking off.

" _What_ in the _world_ was _that_?" Viktor said from the doorframe to his room and Yuuri grinned, pushing past the tall Russian and pulled him inside, Viktor remembering to shut the door.

"Viktor you will _not_ believe this.." 

Yuuri told the events of the day to his boyfriend, who shook his head a bit. 

"Hormones." He said with a grin.


	11. Viktor's Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I HAVE ZERO MOTIVATION LMAO, SORRY

The next day at school, Yuuri saw Phichit near the end of the day. He had to skip lunch to make up a test, so he didn't really get a chance to talk.

"Hey, Yuuri!" He called, Yuuri turning around and smiling.

"Oh, hey, Phi." 

"Sooo?" Phichit waggled his brows at Yuuri,

"So?" The Japanese man said, not catching on.

"Have you and Yu-"

Yuuri quickly shushed him,

"I don't... I don't know if it's best to talk about it freely yet. Someone might overhear, and then go tease Yuri about it. Besides, we're just friends!" Yuuri said quickly, Phichit giving a nod.

"I understand. But, really, how are things going?"

"Fine, we texted a bit and stuff, he likes memes and has a really cute cat."

Phichit grinned,

"If the little shit likes memes, then he should fit right in with us." The Thai teen admitted. Yuuri chuckled,

"That's what I was thinking."

The couple said their goodbyes, as class was about to start.   
Viktor stopped Yuuri on the way into class,

"Hey, Luchik. Christophe would like to come over tonight, are you okay with this?"

Yuuri had met Christophe only once briefly. They caught him in the store nearby Viktor's home, ad the Swiss man seemed to be in a hurry, so they didn't get to talk much. One thing Yuuri DID notice, however, was how... _Flirtatious_ the man was. Chris made Yuuri blush, and Viktor noticed. Just didn't say anything, only smirked. So to put it simply, Yuuri was more or less... _Interested_ in the Swiss man.

"It's fine with me, but... Can I ask why?" Yuuri responded after a few moments.

Viktor smirked.

"I'll let you think about it."

And the bastard walked away.

Yuuri was only slightly annoyed because he REALLY wanted to know what Viktor had planned, though he knew he'd find out soon enough. The day flew by before Yuuri's eyes. It only felt like a couple hours before he was walking up to Viktor's desk, CLEARLY wanting to know what was going to happen that night.

Viktor waited for everyone else to leave before talking,

"Luchik, Christophe is kinky, like us. I thought it'd be... Fun, to do some lewd things, the three of us, together. But if you don't want to, that's fine too. But like I said, I thought it'd be fun. Please tell me if you don't want to do this, yeah?"

Yuuri blushed a bit,

"Well... I'm open to it, I think it could be fun and different... It just... Makes me a bit nervous is all. I don't really know him, so I'm gonna be shy. But if you trust him, then so do I."

Viktor smiled gently, 

"I trust him with my life, Yuuri."

```

Yuuri found Phichit and Yuri for a few minutes to talk before he went home.

Phitchit smiled when he saw Yuuri,

"Hey, Yuuri! Were you talking t-"

Yuuri immediately shushed him, gesturing to Yuri.

"He doesn't know yet!"

"Ohh, right...Well, tell him!"

"Tell me what?" Yuri said with an annoyed voice.

"Shh, I'll tell you later."

"Fine!"

They bid each other farewell before leaving the school, Yuuri biking home.  
When he got home, he made something quick to eat and texted both Yuri and Viktor.

'Hey, I have homework to do, so I'll bike there once I'm done.'

'Okay, sounds good. Make yourself look cute for Chris and me, lyubov~'

Yuuri rolled his eyes at the text before clicking off and moving to his text conversation with Yuri, who had already texted him.

'What are you hiding, asshole?'

Yuuri giggled a bit,

'So you know how I'm dating someone?'

'Yeah, what about it?'

'I'm dating the Russian teacher.'

Yuuri didn't get a response for a few minutes.

'You fucking WHAT.'

'What the fuck?'

'I mean, he's HOT, but.. What the fuck?'

Yuuri got multiple texts at a time, giggling at each of them.

'(^:'

```

Yuuri finished up what he had to, and quickly biked over, light makeup and hair done. He wore something... Lewd under the clothes he had on, concealed from everyone.

Except for Viktor and Chris, later.

When he arrived at Viktor's, Chris was already there, which only amplified his anxieties. Yuuri opened the door, without knocking, and sheepishly smiled at the both of them.

"Yuuri!" Viktor said, getting up to hug and kiss him, "Okay?" he whispered gently in Yuuri's ear.

Yuuri gave a nod and another smile, and Viktor lead the Japanese teen over to the couch, where Viktor and Chris had been having merlot. Yuuri happily took a glass, clearly needing it to settle and calm down. 

Chris made small talk with Yuuri to ease into the night's activities.

"Mn, Yuuri, go get ready," Viktor said after a bit and smirked at Yuuri's small blush, watching him with only a little bit of surprise as the teen stayed in the living room, simply stripping off his hoodie and jeans to reveal lingerie underneath. Yuuri had bought a set by himself a few weeks prior, and this would be the first time Viktor got to see.

The set consisted of a pastel pink corset with white lace around the top and bottom edges, a pair of matching panties with a white bow on the front that hugged his hips perfectly. Then finally, thigh highs to adorn his dainty legs. Yuuri looked up at the two with a blush, Chris looking him over like he was dessert.

Viktor motioned him over, and Yuuri was quick to obey, standing between the Russian's spread knees. Viktor kissed his shoulder,

"You look absolutely _gorgeous_ , Yuuri.."

Viktor then nudged him a bit towards Chris,

"Now make him feel good, show him how _perfect_ that throat of yours is," Viktor said smugly.

Yuuri bit his lip, cutely, and shuffled over to the Swiss man, getting down on his knees between Christophe's. Christophe smirked at the Japanese teen, pushing his joggers down off his hips.

And Yuuri nearly died at what was under Chris's boxers. 

He was _bigger_ than Viktor. BIGGER.

"Oh fuck.."

Yuuri mumbled and hesitantly reached forward to attempt to wrap his hand around the Swiss's length (his thumb and forefinger didn't touch), Viktor snickering at Yuuri's shock. Yuuri leaned forward and licked the tip making Chris groan softly. Yuuri managed to fit the head into his mouth, sucking and moving down further onto Christophe's cock, Christophe grabbing onto Yuuri's hair and tugged a bit, forcing his cock further into Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri groaned a little, jaw stretching and aching.

Chris stood up, both hands in Yuuri's hair to hold him steady, and began to fuck Yuuri's throat, bringing tears to his eyes.

"Ngh.. I'm close. Can I cum in your boy's throat, Viktor?" Chris questions, glancing over at the Russian, a small smirk gracing his lips.

"Mn, you can."

Yuuri tried his best to swallow the tsunami of cum that flooded his mouth and throat, nearly successful with only a few drips trailing down his chin. He coughed a couple of times, quickly rubbing at his eyes.

" _Gods_ , he's perfect, Viktor," Chris glanced back down to Yuuri, leaning to kiss his swollen lips, "Thank you, Yuuri~"

Yuuri blushed a bit and only nodded.

"Now, let's move on, yeah?"

```

They had Yuuri on his spread knees, laid against his chest on the bed, slightly panting from having just been roughly finger-fucked by both of them, taking turns. 

Viktor pushed Chris forward a bit with a slight snicker,

"Guests first!" 

Chris look back at Viktor a bit and smirked, grabbing onto Yuuri's hips tightly. He sunk forward into Yuuri's tight hole with a groan, Yuuri moaning out softly in relief at the feeling of being full. Christophe's cock stretched him to the point where there was a slight burn, but Yuuri loved it, sobbing softly at how nice it felt.

Chris fucked him slowly but deep, brushing against Yuuri's sweet spot each thrust, driving Yuuri insane. Viktor decided he wanted to have Yuuri's throat, so he kneeled in front of his blissed-out boyfriend, prying Yuuri's mouth open with his thumb, gently pushing his cock into Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri cried out around Viktor's length as Chris fucked into him harder.

"Ngh.. He's so _tight_.." 

Viktor hummed out in agreement, forcing his dick further down Yuuri's throat.

"Mn, go ahead, fill him up~" Viktor said through soft moans, flooding Yuuri's mouth and throat with cum.

Christophe groaned softly as Yuuri clenched down hard, both cumming with loud moans, Yuuri's back arching against Chris.

```

A bit later, after Viktor and Chris had fussed over Yuuri while cleaning him up, they all laid together in bed, Yuuri held between the two older men.


End file.
